


Home

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi





	Home

Brooke stood in the doorway and watched Sam sleeping, curled up on her side like a ball. She smiled. Looking around Sam’s bedroom she smiled again. This room was so Sam. It was a mess, with books, papers and clothing scattered all over the place. Yet it was so vibrant. It literally radiated the energy and warmth of its inhabitant. Brooke thought about how much her life had changed since Sam and her Mom moved into the Palace. It felt more like home now than it ever had before. Brooke looked back at Sam, her heart skipping a beat, as Sam was now awake and watching her with sleepy eyes.

“Whatcha doin’?” Sam held out her hand. “Come back here” 

Brooke smiled again. Home is where the heart is after all.


End file.
